dancing in the kitchen
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon comes home from London from his third tour to Find Emily dancing around the kitchen making breakfast
1. Chapter 1

Damon took the red eye out of London where he just finished his three UK tour . He told her last night that he would catch a taxi home from the airport so she could sleep in and she obliged after realizing he wouldn't allow her otherwise. He wanted to get back to her and see her sleeping form in his big bed.

His big bed where they talked about what their relationship meant while they were aparting doing things for work. His big bed where she told him she loves him for the first time. His big bed where he said he loves her too for the first time. His big bed where they talked all night about their future. His big bed where they picked out the small town outside Boulder where they would buy a house. His big bed where they picked out the name of their first dog and each of the three children( one girl with two older brothers) they planned on having . His big bed where they finally made love for the first time exactly 4 months ago. He couldn't wait to be back home.

The driver interrupted Damon's thoughts announcing they were at his address. Damon handed the man a few $10 bills and retrieved his suitcase from the trunk then made his way into the apartment. He left his bags by the door hearing some music coming from the kitchen. He quietly tiptoed around the apartment to see her, body dwarfed in one of his blue button down shirts, ring sparkling on her right finger, swaying to the music playing, spatula extending from her outstretched arm as she moved with elegance preparing breakfast.

Damon heart swelled, he missed this. The domesticity of just being with Emily. They fit together into each other's life like pieces of a puzzle, like there was no other match for the void left when they were apart. This was a moment he never wanted to forget. She looked gorgeous now and he loved her even more seeing her in his kitchen making them breakfast. So he pulled out his phone and began to video her dancing in his kitchen.

After a few moments she turned from the stove and her eyes went wide and lit up as she saw him. Her face was overtaken by her smile and it's beauty and once again his heart swelled.

"Hi," she said, looking across the room to Damon

"Hi mustang , I missed you."

"I still miss you." He looked at her questioningly. "You haven't given me a kiss hello "

He stopped the video there, pocketing his phone and quickly making his way across the kitchen to her in 4 strides. His lips were on hers quickly, tongue running across her lips begging for entrance which she granted him. He gently pushed her back against the counter and he hands trailed down his back to take his ass in her hands.

They broke apart, needing a breath. Emily lay her head on Damon's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, placing a warm kiss on his collar bone.

"I made us breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

"I see that, thank you babe," Damon said kissing her head. He took her hand and walked to the plate full of pancakes sitting on the counter. "Shall we?"

"Well, I didn't make them to look at them."

They sat next to each other at his dining room table, hands teasing under the table as they fed each other bites of pancake and laughing at themselves for being such a typical couple. He filled her in on his short time in London and she told him of the events of her reunion with Payson, Lauren and Kaylie

"Hey Damon , what were you doing with your phone out when you got here?"

"Oh, um, I was just taking a video of you. You looked so perfect dancing in my shirt, in my kitchen, and I wanted to remember it forever. I love you." She leaned over a kissed him, long and slow. She would never get tired of hearing him say 'I love you'. They got lost in each other's eyes for what felt like hours before she broke the silence.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." He handed over the phone to her and rested his head on her shoulder to watch with her. She chuckled when the video came to an end with her complaining at the lack of kissing.

"Emily , you might think this is a crazy idea and if you do then I won't do it but what if I posted this on social media

"I think that'd be okay. I'm ready to not have to be so private all the time anyway and next week we will be so far away from any paparazzi the story will die down by then. Let's do it. "

Damon pulled up Instagram on his phone and uploaded the video, making sure their end dialogue wouldn't get cut off. He captioned it and hit post.

 _There's nothing better than coming home to this women_


End file.
